Jerkward and Me
by LaurenHughesxx
Summary: Bella has an abusive father, aggressive classmates and a whole lot of heartbreak. Can love, dancing and loss make everything... better? She is afraid of her past and her future. The present is just a big, fat question mark. For Bella, today is always the same as yesterday and tomorrow is always the same as today. When will tomorrow change and be something different from every day?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there. Could you read this? I have some stuff to try and explain. I have just finished writing 'She Makes me Speechless' tonight. I have put off writing for 'Life is Hard but Death is Easy' for now to begin writing this. Thank you for your feedback upon my question as to whether or not I should start a new ff. I am aware that some of you will not be the happiest bunnies in the world right now but those of you who do not mind, I am very grateful that you are considering what I enjoy writing as I am considering what you enjoy reading. I may be updating on 'Life is Hard but Death is Easy' on some week days so don't be too heartbroken just yet. Either way it will not be getting left alone forever. This prologue sounds very depressing but, believe me, I think my plans for this story will shock you. I am also going to apologise in advance for the fact that we will be having a douche bag Edward in the beginning but a happy ending is guaranteed. ExB – Lauren :* xxxx**

1. Prologue

(BPOV)

I'm frightened.

Every night… I'm scared.

The reasons change if I'm honest. Whether it is fear of my father, or the students at school or even me, it doesn't make a difference.

It is still fear and I'm still afraid.

There is a part of me that hopes things _can_ still be okay. There is a part of me that knows one day, things _will_ be okay.

Will that 'one day' become tomorrow?

Probably not.

I'll just have to wait and see.

Like I've been doing since the 11th of September 2001.


	2. Flashback

**A/N: Enjoy everyone. **

2. Flashback

_*Flashback to September 11__th__ 2001*_

"_Daddy, when do you think mommy will be home?" I asked._

"_I don't know sweetheart. She should be on the plane just now." He smiled down at me. "Why don't we put on some T.V and you can show me your drawing from nursery today you were telling me about?" He asked in excitement._

"_Yay! Okay! I'll go get them from my bag." I chirped._

_I sprinted up the stairs to grab my back pack and unzip it. I flipped through my stuff and just when I started to think I had forgotten it, I saw a little bit of yellow peeking out from behind my spelling jotter. Found it._

_I ran back down the stairs, nearly tripping once or twice and completely missing the final stair. I landed on my hands and knees with a soft thud only to look up and find my dad staring down at me in worry._

"_Bella! How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs? Are you okay honey? Are you hurt?" He checked my hands and then my knees._

"_I'm fine daddy." My knee stings. "I just got an ouchy on my knee, that's all." I smiled at him._

_He glanced down at my knee and said "Phewf! You're gonna live! It's just a little carpet burn." I giggled as he picked me up and carried me back through to the living room. _

"_Daddy, can we put on the fan? It's really warm today." I asked in a whine._

_Phoenix was always like that during the Summer. Sort of a sticky not nice warm that is difficult to get used to. Usually I didn't mind it but today I was extra fidgety. _

_My dad got up to put the fan on and sat down on the couch beside me. I'm pretty sure it was the news he had on. Too much was happening that I couldn't be bothered paying attention. So many different stories and so many different places that it was always hard for me to keep up._

"_Right, let's see it then." He grinned at me._

_I pulled my drawing out from behind my back and held it in front of him. _

_He looked at it for a minute before looking at me._

"_That is a beautiful drawing, Bella."_

_I had drawn my mom and dad watching me at my ballet recital. They had massive smiles on their faces, I had a white tutu on and I was doing my solo. They were only stick people but I was so proud of myself when my dad told me it was beautiful._

"_Thank you." I grinned at him._

"_Your mommy is going to love this Bella and do you know what?" He asked me._

"_What?" I said._

"_Y-…" He was cut off when the T.V became very loud. I got a fright and jumped towards my dad._

_The woman on the screen looked panicked. She was saying…_

'_**Breaking news! Plumes of smoke pour from one of the World Trade Centre buildings in New York. A plane crashed into the upper floors of World Trade Centre tower 1 in a horrific scene of explosions and fires that left a gaping hole in the 110-story building. The Empire State building is seen in the foreground.'**_

_I sat and watched as scenes of pain, fear, panic and loss began to unfold before me._

'_**We are led to believe that one of the planes might have left from Boston and may have been hijacked. This is not definite but we have proof that this plane cannot be tracked but did in actual fact leave Boston airport.'**_

"_Oh my god." My dad whispered._

"_Daddy? Daddy? Daddy what's wrong?" I started shaking him to get his attention but he wasn't moving._

_The woman started shouting on the screen. __**'Holy crap! Another plane has just crashed into the second building! Oh my god!'**_

"_Daddy! Daddy, listen to me!" I started crying because I was scared._

_People on the screen were screaming and there were so many different voices. _

"_Daddy, I want my mommy!" I was shouting now because he was just staring at the screen._

"_I'm so sorry my little girl." He whispered before he burst in to tears. I forced his arms around me and cried with him. I had no idea why he was crying but I knew it was bad and my daddy needed me. _

_I had a feeling I was going to need him as well._

"_It's okay daddy." I sniffled. "I love you."_

"_I love you too baby girl." He rocked me for what felt like hours before I finally drifted into a deep sleep._

_*End of flashback*_

That night is when my life officially became a living nightmare.

**A/N: I hope you liked. I got quite emotional writing this. Leave a review and let me know what you are thinking. – Lauren :*xxxx**


	3. Sundays

**A/N: It's Christmas Eve! Well, where I am it is anyway. I thought I would upload on both my ffs tonight as a Christmas present, per say, to you all. Enjoy lovelies :***

3. Sundays

(BPOV)

I hate Sundays you know. It's the most irritating day of the week. The reason being that part of your mind is more than happy that you are not in school, but the other part, knows you'll be there tomorrow.

Everyone feels that way.

Only, for people like me, it's ten times worse. People like me are the ones nobody really notices or takes the time to talk to. No one really cares.

After losing my mum, things with my dad just went downhill. He was my hero when I was younger and now he's my… villain, shall we say. He turned to alcohol after my mum died and every time he has a drink in him… let's just say it's not pretty. He hits me with his hands or with other objects. I've had to go to hospital before during school because I walked in with a bleeding head after he hit me with a whiskey bottle and it smashed. I also have a scar on the back of my neck from two years ago when he threw a photo frame at me and that also smashed.

Life's hard - especially when you don't have someone there to keep everyone sane. Like my mom did. She was the peace keeper. As long as she was there everyone was happy and she was always there to read my bedtime stories at night along with my dad.

The night before she died, I had my last bedtime story ever.

I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Well, I don't want to go to school any day but Mondays are always the worst. Why? Because no one wants to be there which means they take it out on the outcast – in this case, me. They call me duck because I'm not beautiful enough to be called by my surname. They shove me into lockers telling me that I'm a waste of space. They ask me why my mum hijacked the plane from Boston – that one kills me inside. Of course she didn't.

Only some of them actually know about my mum and this is because their parents know. People in this town cannot keep their mouths shut about anything.

Just now I sit and stare at my door, praying to god that my dad has fallen asleep downstairs and won't come in to my room. The door is like my focus in life every night. As long as it doesn't open, I'm safe.

If it opens… I'm gonna get hurt.

I need a good night sleep so that I can suffer through the day tomorrow.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short but I better get to bed otherwise Santa won't come ;) Have a lovely Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year – Lauren :*xxxx**

**P.S – Hope Santa is good to you.**


	4. The Cullen Kids

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry, it's been a few days. I've had a lot of family stuff to do and you know how it is. Anyways, I shall not keep you. Please, enjoy.**

4. The Cullen Kids

(BPOV)

Why does it have to rain _every_, _single_, fucking day here? It's not like we need it anymore. Give it to somewhere else. It's green enough here.

Do you know what made this Monday morning even worse? The first thing I did when I stepped out my truck was stand in a _massive puddle._ I seriously have this issue where my eyes just decide to not look at what's in front of me. I don't know if it's like a disease… or if it's just me. I also don't know which I'd rather to be honest.

Okay, so this Monday was a little different from other Mondays I guess. All I've heard all morning is that a new family have moved to town and that five juniors have started here today. I've seen two of them already. One is a girl named Alice who is in my English class and another named Emmett who is in my Photography class. They look… _WOW_. If the rest of their siblings look like them, then oh god, the next couple of years are going to be _very _interesting.

Literally the only two people that talk to me, and I can't even call them friends, are Jessica and Angela. Jessica because she just likes to gossip to the closest person to her and I happen to be that person in about 4 different classes. Angela because she's sort of like me. Only, Angela has a boyfriend and people actually call her Angela. So, I guess she isn't really like me.

By lunch, I already knew a hell of a lot about the Cullens and I had also seen two more of them - Jasper and Rosalie. They are both in my Algebra class. Hmph. I also found out that they aren't all biologically related. They're adopted. Alice, Emmett and Edward are siblings. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Let me think about this… I think it was Alice and Jasper that are together and Emmett and Rosalie. That leaves Edward. He is the one of five that I have not yet seen. Although, by the sounds of it, the girls already have some sick stalker plan for him.

I feel bad for the guy.

When the bell went for lunch, I trudged out of Algebra and towards the cafeteria. I waited in the stupid line for _10 minutes_ and all I ended up buying was a bottle of water. I was walking towards my usual seat when two people called me by my real name simultaneously. I turned to see Angela and Eric standing shyly a few yards behind me.

"Um, yeah?" I asked.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Angela asked.

"That might not be a good idea for you socially." I answered honestly.

Then Eric chimed in. "We don't mind. We kind of don't like sitting with Jessica, Mike and Tyler anymore. They are sort of _obsessed _with the new people. Plus, we'd like to get to know you better."

Angela smiled and I could see in her eyes that they truly meant it.

"Okay." I gave a forced smile in return. I guess it would be nice not to sit alone for once.

I sat in my normal seat and Angela sat next to me with Eric next to her.

"So, Bella, wait… is it alright if I call you that?" Angela asked me.

I thought about it. My real name is Isabella but I kind of liked Bella. It's also a nice change from someone calling me 'duck'.

"Yeah. That's fine." I gave a genuine smile this time.

"Great." She grinned.

"Bella, I saw some of the pictures you took for the school website last week. They were… pretty impressive." Eric complimented.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, are you in Photography?" He wondered.

"Yup." I popped the 'p' for some reason.

"You are very creative in that way." Angele added in.

"Thanks… both of you." I smiled again.

For 15 minutes, the three of us were absorbed in conversation.

"Wait, so you're telling me, you have _never_ watched Lord of the Rings?" Eric asked me.

"Never." I smirked at his facial expression.

"Not even the trailers?" He asked in a shocked whisper.

I laughed. "No, not even the trailers. I don't watch a lot of films… I mean, the books are always better."

"Gotta agree with you there." Angela nodded. Eric looked so astounded that Angela and I ended up in hysterics of laughter.

"But… B-but… I don't' understand. How could you _not_ want to watch Lord o-…?"

He was cut off when two students approached our table.

"Um, hi." A female voice chirped.

I turned to see Alice and Emmett standing at the other side of the table.

I gave Angela a nervous look and she returned it.

"Could we _please_ sit with you guys?" Alice asked.

"Well… I-I, I don't know if that's a good idea for you guys." Eric answered. "Not to be rude but… we aren't exactly the best people you could sit with on your first day here." He blushed.

"I don't give a shit who you guys are or what anyone has said about you. You look as if you are having a good laugh over here and you seem real nice." Emmett gave a goofy grin.

Alice looked to me. "Hey Bella." She smiled. What is with the 'Bella' thing?

"OMG! It's Bella!" Emmett boomed earning some weird glances. "She's in my photography class. I'm gonna ask to sit next to her next time. She's very good!" He continued.

"Emmett! Shut the hell up!" Alice shouted.

"Sorry! Bella, I'm sorry. I was just excited." He grinned at me.

"It's fine. You guys can sit." I smiled back. They seemed nice enough.

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands. She went to sit next to me but Emmett pulled the chair away from her and she fell on her butt. A giggle escaped my lips at her shocked expression. I tried to hold in the laughter to see if she was the type that would laugh in a situation like this. But, when Emmett let out his laughter… I couldn't hold it in even if she wasn't that type of person. The whole table was laughing and eventually Alice joined in.

"I want to sit next to Bella." Emmett said sternly after helping her up off of the floor. Angela, Eric and I were all still chuckling. I think I honestly cried a bit.

All of a sudden, a boy I had never seen before stopped by our table and glanced at Angela, Eric, then me, then Alice and then Emmett. I think he must have seen everything that happened just there. He glanced at us all again, shook his head, rolled his eyes and then walked to where Jasper and Rosalie were sitting.

"Sorry about him." Alice muttered. "Edward isn't very sociable sometimes."

Emmett nodded in agreement and took a seat next to me whilst Alice sat across the table.

Hmm… So that's Edward.

I can see what everyone has been talking about. He's basically the definition of a sex god.

Ew.

I can't believe I just thought that.

God, Bella. What is wrong with you?

* * *

Last period on a Monday I have dance. Despite what you think, I actually _can_ do it. Yeah, I know, shocker. Apparently today we were getting partnered up for a project. Miss Watson still hasn't told us what the project actually is, she has only told us that there will be one.

I wasn't even worried about the project itself or what it would be. I was just worried about who the fuck I was going to get partnered up with.

Not a second after I had that thought, guess who walked in the room?

Yeah, correct.

Edward Cullen.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. You guys aren't really giving me a lot of feedback on this. I know I've not done a lot yet but it'd be nice to know if you want me to continue or if not. I will most likely be uploading again tomorrow and the next chapter will be EPOV. I will upload another chapter for 'Life is Hard but Death is Easy' tomorrow also. – Lauren :* xxxx**


	5. Dance Class

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews readers. It means a lot to me First chapter in EPOV today. Enjoy!**

5. Dance Class

(EPOV)

I got let out of 6th period Biology early because they had to sort out a faulty gas tap or something. I took my chance to go for a wander.

Today has been interesting so far. For a first day at a small school, it has actually been okay. Oh god, the stares we got when we arrived this morning… It was like everyone apart from us had just frozen in time. I had seen some of the girls though, mmmm. They were nice to look at.

So, at break, my sibling and I met up at Jazzy's locker to see how our morning went. Rose gave us the low down on who we were supposed to avoid. I listened carefully – don't wanna get into the wrong social bracket.

Number one was Isabella Swan, commonly known as 'duck'. Even I thought that was a bit too far. But, hey, I wasn't gonna go against their word. Apparently she was some crazy girl with scars in strange places. I had also been informed of a story when she walked into school with a bleeding head. Although, maybe there _was _a story behind it. Even if there was, nobody here would care.

Next was Angela Webber. She was to be avoided because she speaks to Isabella. That was just wrong. She was also to be avoided because she was shy. What's wrong with being shy?

Number three is Eric Yorkie simply because he is Angela's boyfriend.

Oh and he apparently now talks to Bella.

I know this how? I saw some shit at lunch but I'll explain in a minute.

At break Alice and Emmett went rage mode because Rose, Jaz and me agreed to stay away from those people. Apparently, they thought it wasn't fair to judge people that way. Hey, I was trusting those who have been here longer. So, that resulted in them storming away from us like a couple of five year olds.

That brings me to lunchtime. I was late out of fourth period class and had to go wait at the end of the lunch line. I saw a girl heading to a table on her own with only a bottle of water and I just assumed that it was Isabella Swan because of the fact that she was on her own.

At first glance, I really didn't see how anyone could dislike her. She was small and thin, with long brown hair and pale skin. I can't remember everything she was wearing but I remember seeing a pair of really cute biker boots. I didn't really see her face very well but if I had to guess by everything else, I'd say she was probably very pretty. But then again, I didn't see her properly so… yeah.

Anyway, I heard a couple of people shouting 'Isabella' and she swivelled round to see who it was. Once again I had to assume that it was the other two people I had been warned to stay away from. Angela and Eric. I have no idea what they said because I zoned out thinking about the fact that they called her Isabella and not 'duck'.

They all went to sit at the same table and I'm sure I heard Angela mention the name 'Bella.'

As I moved further up the lunch queue I got closer to their table. Actually, close enough to hear them properly.

"Wait, so you're telling me, you have never watched Lord of the Rings?" Eric asked the girl apparently.

"Never." she smirked at him – probably because of the look on his face.

When I noticed her smirk, I also realised how… beautiful her eyes were. They were a deep chocolate brown and I could only imagine getting lost in them if she looked at me. I was right… She was really, really pretty.

"Not even the trailers?" He asked in a shocked whisper.

The girl laughed.

I'm just gonna call her that because I'm not quite sure whether to call her 'duck' or 'Isabella' or 'Bella'.

"No, not even the trailers. I don't watch a lot of films… I mean, the books are always better."

"Gotta agree with you there." Angela nodded. Eric looked so astounded that I nearly laughed. The girl and Angela were in what looked like hysterics.

"But… B-but… I don't' understand. How could you not want to watch Lord o-…?" He stopped short and I wondered why. It wasn't until I realised how absorbed I had been in their conversation that I hadn't noticed my brother and sister approaching their table.

To cut it short… They asked to sit with the girl and her friends and Alice also called the girl 'Bella'. Alice went to sit down, Emmett pulled the chair out of the way and Alice fell. I chuckled to myself at the expression on her face as the rest of the table began laughing. I also became aware of the attention the table was getting. Mustn't be like this every day.

I reached the lunch woman and grabbed a sandwich and a lemonade before walking towards the table. For a split second I actually considered joining them but when I caught Rose's glance across the room, I changed my mind. She looked furious. Jaz was just totally indifferent about the situation.

When I got to the girl's table they all looked at me. I felt completely on the spot so my jerk instincts kicked in. I looked at each one of them, careful not to look at the girl for too long, a couple of times. Then I had a split second memory of Emmett and Alice's childish behaviour, I rolled my eyes and walked away.

And so here I am. Lemme check the time.

Shit, the bell has already gone. Better get to dance class.

No, I'm not gay. Dance is actually pretty cool and I'm quite good at it. I love it. This isn't like ballet or anything here. It's a bunch of different stuff.

As I strode into the classroom the first thing I noticed, for some random reason, was the girl sitting at the front of the room. I presume that was to get away from everyone else as they were sat at the back. I knew fine well that sitting at the front was practically throwing yourself to the sharks but I don't even care. She has been the least irritating person in my day so far, I suddenly realised, and I haven't even spoken to her.

Well… Oh, what the heck?

I went and took a seat next to her.

I couldn't ignore the gasps from the back of the room as I sat down. I smiled at the look on the girl's face when I did sit down. It was priceless.

She turned to face me but kept her hair covering the half of her face that was facing the other students.

"Bad idea." She whispered.

"What is?" I asked in a whisper playing dumb. I knew what she meant.

"This." She whispered again.

"What?" I continued to whisper for her benefit.

She rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. It made me chuckle.

"You. I mean, um, you sitting next to me and at the front of the class." She answered.

I shrugged my shoulders and asked her at normal volume "Why are we whispering?"

She giggled and it was a lovely sound. "Because of them." She replied normally.

"What, them?" I jerked my head back the way.

She nodded.

"They talk a lot. It's your first day and you're talking to 'the duck'. Not good for you." She blushed.

"Hmph…" I paused. "I was under the impression you were a Swan, not a duck, and go by the name Bella?"

I have no idea what the fuck possessed me to say it but either way… I did. Oh my god. I must sound like some creepy stalker.

She blushed even more than she had before and the urge to touch her cheek was indescribably uncontrollable. What the fuck Edward? Calm down.

"Uhhh, well… I… Just… Mhm." She replied in a stutter.

Holy shit. Cue the fucking awkwardness.

"Yeah." I filled in the silence.

I already liked the teacher because she started the lesson at that moment.

"Good afternoon class. For our new student, Edward Cullen, my name is Miss Watson. Now today, as I said last week, you will be getting paired up with another student in the class to do a project with. This is why… The school show this year will be about all time classics. Each pair will be assigned choreography and a song to learn for the next 6 months." She paused. "Before you all start bombarding me with the same question… I will be choosing your partners."

There were numerous groans heard around the room and there was really only once person I wanted to go with and she was sitting next to me.

Yeah, crazy dick, I know.

"Alright then, Jessica and Mike. Lauren and Tyler… Nathan and Leona. Jason and Greta. Uhm… Isabella and Edward. Harry and Ella. William and Ciara. Ryan and Lynne. Johnny and Ariana. Last but not least, JJ and Nathalie." She gave out random names.

Boy was I lucky. I can't really imagine being paired with anyone else that wouldn't piss me off in the extremity. I must be honest, the girl looked pretty shocked.

Now to wait for Miss Watson to tell us what we would be working on…

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! All the best for 2014. May all your wishes come true and I hope you have all had a wonderful year. – Lauren :* xxxx**


	6. Especially You Two

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I'm sorry to say this, but I think updates are going to becoming less frequent from now on. This is due to the fact that I am starting back school this week. Update days will change. I will most likely be doing so on weekends and possibly some weekdays. Just whenever I find time. Enjoy **

6. Especially You Two

(BPOV)

As Miss Watson was walking around the room to tell each pair what routine they would be doing, I found it hard to concentrate on her. This is because I couldn't ignore the fact that there was a really really good looking guy sitting next to me, who actually spoke to me and is apparently my partner in this class for the next six months.

I could feel the glares I was getting from behind me and it was probably from jealous girls. No, they weren't jealous of me… They were just jealous of the fact that I was paired with Edward. I couldn't care less who I was paired with, although, I must admit that I am sort of glad that it is someone new to the school.

Deep down inside I knew that he was probably going to turn out like most of the other people in this place, you know the populars, but might as well just go with it while I've got the chance.

I sort of felt bad for him because he would now be known for talking to the duck. It's understandable that people call me that I guess. My name and looks sort of do ask for it.

"Alright." I heard Miss Watson say from in front of us.

I don't really know why I had to be called Isabella Swan. Out of every surname I could have had…

"Isabella are you listening?" Miss Watson asked in amusement.

"Bella." I heard Edward say.

I turned to look at him as did Miss Watson.

"What? It's more fitting. I mean it does mean beauti-… Oh ehm. Yeah." He cut himself off and chuckled nervously.

Miss Watson was smirking and I rolled my eyes but I could feel myself blushing. If I saw correctly, I'm sure I spotted a faint smudge of red on Edward's cheeks.

"Hmm… Edward and Bella…" She spoke our names. "That sounds perfect." She glanced back and forth between us. "And looks perfect." She paused. "I have an idea."

Edward and I both shifted uncomfortably. Had Miss Watson just taken a crazy shake? What the hell is she talking about?

"So uhm, what routine are we doing?" Edward asked.

"Before I tell you, I just want to ask if you guys know why I paired you both up?" She asked.

"Nope." Edward and I said at the same time. We shared an amused glance at each other.

Miss Watson was smirking again. "For starters, you both are probably the most experienced dancers in the class. Judging by what I've heard about you Edward and what I have seen of you Bella, this will be an excellent result. Bella, this will be your first school show and Edward it will also be yours… Well, at this school anyway." She explained.

"It's actually my first first show." Edward paused. "Not just at this school."

"Oh! Well that's even better! This routine is going to be perfect for you both!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"So, would you mind telling us what we are actually going to be doing?" Edward questioned in curiosity and impatience.

"Time of My Life from the movie Dirty Dancing." She clapped in excitement.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. That is the most difficult dance that she could have given us. To be perfectly honest it actually terrified me. It was also probably the most intimate dance… You can see where that problem lies.

I suddenly heard someone laughing – Edward to be more specific. I turned to glare at him but he only laughed more.

"I'm sorry, sorry, it's just…" He laughed again. "You're face!" He kept chuckling.

"Shut up." I snapped at him. Jerkward.

I started laughing at myself. Jerkward was the perfect name for him. Number one because he just proved he's a douche and number two, he will probably turn into a serious jerk within the next month. So, I've already got that sorted.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Myself." I giggled again.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"That's exactly why I paired you together!" Miss Watson exclaimed.

"Alright everyone!" She shouted out. "Your first task is to, at some point this week before Friday, make a video in your pairs. As I basically just said, Friday is your deadline as I will be watching them over the weekend." She smiled at everyone. "All you have to do is get to know each other and whilst you are doing so, film it."

The class was suddenly a fuzz of murmurs and exclamations.

"Alright, alright. Good luck everybody and just enjoy yourselves." She paused and glanced at Edward and I. "Especially you two."

Awkward.

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed – Lauren :*xxxx**


	7. Plans

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while guys. First couple of weeks back at school have been mental. I've had so much homework and I've had tests to revise for. I hope you liked the last chapter, even though it seemed so long ago. Have fun reading.**

7. Plans

(EPOV)

As I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom trying to tame my hair, I started wondering about dance class. Do you think it would be too forward to ask Bella to come to mine tonight? I know it was only yesterday that we got our assignment but… I kind of want to know more about her. There's something in her eyes that tells me she is going to be a hard shell to crack. I don't think she'll tell me much.

You know what? Three girls gave me their numbers yesterday. It was my first day for fuck sake and they were already throwing themselves at me. I threw the bits of paper away last night when I realised they were still in my jacket pocket. I didn't want these numbers at all.

I had a feeling that today wasn't going to be any better. Not to be arrogant or anything, but I know I'm not exactly ugly. I do get people's attention but I don't really care about that stuff usually.

I need to get a hold of Bella this morning.

* * *

Walking into the school building with my bear of a brother, Emmett, is hilarious. People literally move out the way for him as he walks down the hallway.

"Dude, this guy was hilarious! He jumped straight off… like… he didn't even stop! He just ran and jumped!" He laughed hysterically.

If I'm honest, I have no idea what the fuck he is talking about. I have been too busy looking for Bella.

"Did he?" I asked to try and pretend I was listening. I looked left and right as we came to another corner and I still hadn't seen Bella.

"Yeah! You should have seen the video Edward. There's another one as well, but it's his little brother that is jumping. His brother is like 6 and he…" Emmett broke off suddenly.

I decided to just ignore him.

"Edward? Are you even listening to me?" He asked.

"What?" I asked in return.

"Oomph!" I huffed when something hit my chest – effectively knocking the wind out of me. I hunched over in pain.

Emmett was pissing himself laughing next to me whilst the thing that I crashed into actually spoke.

"Holy...- I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot! I can't… I'm sorry! Are you okay?" A girl rushed out. I knew who it was right away.

"It's fine. You're not. It's fine. I'm fine. Are you okay, Bella?" I managed to breathe out whilst rubbing my chest.

"I'm… uh huh." She said quickly.

I looked up to be met with a pair of frightened and worried brown eyes. That confused me. Why does she look so scared?

"Are you sure?" I asked in concern.

"Yes." She paused. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked eyeing the hand that was still rubbing my chest.

"Uhm, I think so." I said sound like a pansy.

Emmett was trying to stifle his laughter but it wasn't working.

"I'm gonna just go now. Bye." She said quietly before walking back the way she had come.

"See ya Emmett!" I shouted back as I followed her.

"Hey! Bella, wait!" I called.

She spun around and nearly went straight into me again because I wasn't expecting her to do that.

"You are a walking time bomb, you know that?" I teased.

"Yeah, I do know that." She answered with a huff.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to my house tonight?" I paused. "To video our assignment?" I added.

"Uhm, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, better now than never, right?" I said with a smile. "Well, not now… but, you know what I mean."

I shook my head at myself and she giggled.

My heart sped up a little for some reason.

"Okay, tonight it is then." She smiled.

"Great. I'll follow you back to yours so you can drop your truck off if that's okay?" I said.

"I can just drive to yours, it's no problem." She told me.

"Do you know where I live?" I asked.

"No, but you can tell me."

"You'll never find it." I told her honestly.

"Yes I will."

"No you won't, Bella. Trust me."

"No I won't trust you." She said in a clipped tone before she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you have to drive me home because I'm not paying for a cab." She warned.

"Of course I'll drive you home."

"Thanks. See you later." She smiled before walking off.

"Bye, Bella." I smiled to myself as I walked to my locker.

I was quite impatient for the end of the day to arrive.

* * *

I watched Bella climb into her truck and begin to reverse out of her space at the same time I walked out of the school building. I had forced Emmett to drive in his jeep this morning so that I had my Volvo all to myself… and Bella.

I jogged quickly to my car and began my own reverse out of the space I was in. As I followed her to her house, the whole way there I couldn't help but think of questions I could ask her tonight.

I want to know why she looked so afraid today when she crashed into me… I want to know why she was so quick to see that she won't trust me…

The thing is, these aren't the type of things I could ask her on video. Our teacher was going to see this – it's just not appropriate. Speaking of our teacher… she was acting seriously weird about pairing Bella and I together. I was in shock when she was analysing how we would look as a couple. I wonder if Bella noticed that. It was sort of obvious though, I mean, it made me feel embarrassed. I never get embarrassed by a teacher, or a girl for that matter.

Let's just say that I was overwhelmed by the scent of strawberries when Bella was in the confinements of my car. My senses were totally messed up for a few minutes until I adjusted to this situation.

"You alright there?" She asked me. I had only just realised how tightly I was gripping the steering wheel when she said that.

I loosened my grip and shook my head in an attempt to try and clear the haze in front of my eyes.

I nodded at her and began to drive towards the highway.

"This is going to one hell of an interesting night." I muttered to myself.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I know it' s not very long and I'm sorry but I'm so very tired and I need my rest guys. I am aware that some of you have already found my wattpad account but if you haven't – go have a look! I upload my poems on there and if it would be easier for some of you, I wouldn't mind uploading my fan fictions on there as well. My name is 'TeeNLollYPoP1' on there. Let me know? My next thing is that I have made a page on Facebook. The page isn't to get views or anything but it is simply for people to enjoy my writing if they wish to do so. The page is called 'Lauren Hughes' because… well… that's my name. It comes under 'Writer'. Leave a like and let me know what you think of my poetry. Until next time… - Lauren :* xxxx**


	8. Partners in Crime

**A/N: Sorry it's late but I was out bowling for my dad's birthday tonight **

8. Partners in Crime

(EPOV)

Bella and I arrived at my house and we were instantly ambushed by a living pixie and a fucking bear. Well, before that, Bella complimented the exterior of the house greatly. I could tell she meant it by the shocked expression on her face.

They are our 'Directors/Camera men (or woman in Alice's case).

I couldn't help laughing when Alice somehow managed to dodge the spew of water when I drove through a puddle before bringing the car to a halt. She would do anything to save her outfit.

When we stepped out of my car we were given the rules. I didn't know there was going to be any rules… But, Bella was going along with it so I thought I would too.

"Okay! Number one!" Alice clapped excitedly. "You will not know when we are filming you." She smirked.

"Alice, why won't we kn-…" I started.

"Because…" She interrupted me. "It's supposed to be totally natural and quite frankly, it's more fun that way."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't even be bothered arguing with her – I'm too used to this by now.

"Rule number two… there are no more rules." Emmett grinned.

"What is the fucking point in the second rule you asshat?" I asked exasperated.

"We can't just have one rule." He shrugged.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"I dunno Bells, it just sounds more professional." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at him. I could just tell that we were going to get along just fine.

"Alright, Bella, I'll give you the tour." I said as an indication for my brother and sister to start walking inside.

They didn't walk… they ran inside – with squeals along the way. I froze for a second when I realised that most of the squeals were in actual fact coming from Emmett and not Alice.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked.

"Nope. I think they're just excited." I noted.

"Hmmm." She said thoughtfully.

As we stepped inside my home, I think Bella was even more shocked by the interior. I won't lie, my house is pretty damn big and my mom did an amazing job of designing it all.

"Edward… this is amazing. It's so… light and open." She paused. "You must love it here." She smiled to herself. "The colours, and the windows… It's magical."

I frowned wondering what fucking world she was currently on. WWIII could be happening outside and Bella would not have bat an eye towards the commotion.

The only thing I could get out of my mouth was a 'mhm'.

What kind of lame ass response was that?

We walked into the first room after the front entrance.

"Um, this is the living room." I gestured around me.

We walked around the corner and found the games room which Bella's eyes widened impossibly further at.

The rest of the tour went on like that, I showed her all of the bedrooms and I must add that she favoured mine over the rest – as do I. My room is on the third floor and the walls are just windows looking over the forest. It's beautiful.

Climbing up and down stairs was proving to be a challenge for Bella and that is because she _is _actually vertically challenged. She can't stay upright without tripping over something… or nothing.

I led her through to the kitchen, our dining area and by my father's study. We scanned through our cinema room and then we went through our music room.

Last but most definitely not least, I showed Bella our dance studio on the ground floor. She loved it. This resulted in me asking if she wanted to hang about in here and she agreed with no hesitation.

"Oh, Edward, didn't Miss Watson mention something about a possible email? She might be changing some of the routines?" Bella asked me.

"I don't remember that." I paused. "I must have completely dazed out." Or _gazed _at you the whole lesson. I thought dryly.

"You need to pay more attention, Edward." She looked at me with humour in her eyes. "Anyway, she is emailing you."

"Why me?" I wondered.

"Because your name comes before mine in the register." She shrugged.

"Oh."

I told her I would be back in a minute and I ran as fast as I could towards my room.

I then had a 'Bella moment.'

What does that mean? You ask me.

Well… I thought I was going to fucking die due to the amount of pain that seared through my body when my hip smashed off of the sharp-cornered wooden cabinet on the second floor. I literally nearly collapsed to the ground because of the pain.

"Stupid idiot!" I hissed at the inanimate object.

It became worse when I heard snickering behind me. I didn't even bother looking because I already knew it was Alice and Emmett. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised at all if Jasper and Rose had joined them as well by now.

I went through all of that to get a lap top.

I walked back into the dance studio trying to walk normally after I nearly lost a leg.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bella asked as she eyed me warily.

"Yeah." I said indifferently trying to get away from the subject.

"Oh, well, you look as if you just got shot in the leg."

I couldn't help it. I just fucking burst out laughing. I obviously hadn't been so subtle in my attempt to walk like a human and not a zombie.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Because… It feels like I just got shot in the leg." I snickered. "I-smashed-my-hip-off-of-a-cabinet-upstairs-and-I-nearly-died." I rushed out really quickly.

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Did it appear out of nowhere?" She asked.

"Yes… I don't remember that ever being on the second floor. Christ, I don't remember that being in my house at all." I answered.

"That happens to me a lot." She nodded her head. "Random objects just end up in front of me whilst I'm walking. I can't tell if it's some kind of magic or if it's just some sort of sick excuse for my pain to be witnessed by everyone." She chuckled in a non-humorous manner.

"I'm thinking neither." I answered for her.

She laughed this time.

"Okay, I have an idea _Miss. Swan." _I told her. I also have no idea why I said 'Miss. Swan'… it sort of just came out. I was thrilled upon hearing her answer. Apparently she isn't creeped out. That's a good thing… I think.

"What is your idea Mr. Cullen?" She asked with humour laced in her words but also curiosity.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?"

"Sure." She agreed happily.

"Me first." I said before she could.

She pouted and it made my head spin and my heart beat a little faster.

That is fucked up.

"Uhm, what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Green." She smiled.

"Mine is brown." I blurted out.

I also happened to notice that green is my eye colour. I wonder if that was on purpose or if it was just a coincidence that green is her favourite colour.

"Brown?" She asked. "Really?"

"What's up with brown?" I asked.

"It's murky and boring." She told me.

"It's deep and hopeful." I argued.

In that moment I could have sworn she caught a glimpse of the double meaning in my words.

"Okay, em, what's your favourite animal?" She asked me.

"Mountain lions." I smirked.

"Lambs." She smiled.

"Lambs, Bella? Really?" I mocked her.

"Hey! I like them because they leap about and they can be totally carefree all the time."

"Until a mountain lion eats them." I chuckled.

"They do not eat lambs Edward." She said in a disgusted tone with a frown.

"Trust me, they will eat anything." I told her honestly.

"What's your favourite instrument?" I asked her.

"Piano." She answered in a heartbeat.

"Mine too." I smiled at the fact we have something in common.

She smiled too. She actually smiled. I couldn't help but wonder if she just had the same thought I did and then if she was wondering if I had the same thought she did.

Did that make sense?

"I play piano." I blurted out once again. Hoy shit Edward. Shut up.

"Really?" She asked and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes." I told her honestly.

"Next question… will you play something for me to hear?" She asked in hope.

How could I say no to her?

"Of course."

"Abandon ship!" She suddenly shouted.

"What the-…" I started.

"Shhhh." She hushed me. "This has to be stealthy."

"Bella, what are you-…"

"Just go with it." She said.

I shrugged in amazement as she got on all fours and began crawling along the floor.

"Edward, get down." She hissed.

I had no idea what I was doing but I did it anyway.

"You're fucking crazy." I muttered. "Why am I doing this?"

"Well, we are going to piss Alice off." She smirked.

"How are we going to do that _Sergeant Swan_?" I asked.

She giggled. "Well, Colonel Cullen, this is what we have to do. We text Jasper and ask him to get Alice outside."

"And?" I asked.

"Then… We get a bucket of water and stand on the first floor."

"I'm following Sergeant."

The smile that brightened her face when she realised I was playing along was worth it.

"Did you notice the bright white stilettos she was wearing? I happen to know that she has another pair exactly the same. Next, we shout her name and she will look up and see the bucket. Then, she will step forward right into the puddle. Now, obviously, we have to get Jasper to place her in the right position." She paused. "Got it Colonel?"

"Yes Sergeant!" I saluted.

She saluted back.

A quick text to Jasper, a quick fire plan and a bucket of water later… we were standing on the first floor above Alice and Jaz.

"You ready?" I whispered to Bella.

"Mhm." She muttered.

"Hey Alice!" She shouted.

Alice looked up just like we planned and I held the bucket full of water out of the window ready to tip it.

Alice had a moment of conflict as she looked in front of her and saw the puddle.

"Ha! I know what you're doing! The puddle's there and I know the bucket's empty."

The second she shouted that, she took a step back and I tipped the full bucket of water out of the window.

"Holy shit!" I shouted.

I hadn't expected her to fucking step backwards instead of forwards.

It all happened in slow motion.

The water plummeted towards the ground and the unsuspecting Alice before soaking her from head to toe.

Jasper was in hysterics and Bella looked stunned but was clearly trying not to laugh.

It took Alice a second but when she got her breath back, she scared the shit out of me with what she said.

"You'll fucking pay for this you two!" She screamed before running towards the front door.

"Sergeant Swan?" I said to Bella.

"Yes, Colonel Cullen?" She replied.

"Abort mission!" I shouted before grabbing her hand and towing her quickly towards the music room.

I think I nearly pissed myself on the way up because of the uncontrollable laughter. Bella must have been on the same wavelength because her eyes were watering.

Good thing the music room has a lock on it.

A matter of two minutes later we heard Alice punching the door with all of her might.

"She won't break the door down, right?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know." I answered honestly with a chuckle.

Once Alice had seemingly gone away, Bella decided to try and get me to play something whilst we were in here with the grand piano… my grand piano.

I pulled her towards the seat and sat down.

"You can sit too, you know. I don't bite." I smirked.

She laughed and plonked herself down on the seat in a tired state and ended up on the floor in the same movement.

"Oof." She huffed as she hit the floorboards.

"Shit, are you alright?" I asked as I jumped up to help her.

"I'm fine." She said in between giggles. "I thought the bench was longer."

"Oh, so, now you're imagining things?"

She nodded and at the same time I heard a creak coming from the vents in the corner of the room. I stared at the thing as if it were about to jump up and attack us, but… nothing more was heard.

Must be a faulty pipe or something.

Bella sat back down next to me and I couldn't ignore the close proximity between us.

I decided to play a lullaby that I composed over the past week. It started off dull when I was upset about leaving my old school and then on a lighter note, picked up when I met Bella.

Bella had tears about to escape her eyes and I didn't want her to fucking cry.

"No, no. You're not supposed to cry…" I flapped my hand about uselessly trying to comfort her.

She laughed. "These are good tears." She paused. "It's beautiful. What is it about?" She sniffled.

"Um, it's about my life over the past couple of months. From finding out about moving, to leaving my old school and friends, to moving here, to starting Forks High School and to meeting you." I paused. "I had to make the ending beautiful because… that's… I mean, you… you are. It wouldn't be right if the ending wasn't perfect."

Oh, hang on a minute.

Let me just go find my fucking filter.

Bella blushed scarlet red and I think I did as well.

"It was completely perfect." She paused. "Thank you. Not just for that, but, for everything today. I've not had this much fun for… a long time." She smiled genuinely.

"You're welcome, Bella. I haven't had this much fun in a while either if I'm honest." I smiled back.

"I um, I should probably get going. It's getting late and it's a school night…" She trailed off.

"Oh, sure. C'mon, I think my keys are on the kitchen counter."

I was just about to open the door of the music room when I remembered about Alice.

I didn't even have to speak and Bella caught on straight away.

"Colonel Cullen… What's the plan?"

"The plan is…" I paused for a moment. "There is no plan. Let's make a fucking run for it." I said in confidence.

I held out my hand and she took it.

"We are now, officially, partners in crime." I paused. "Deal?"

She grinned. "Deal."

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered.

I unlocked the door and we bolted as if our lives depended on it.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Follow, favourite and REVIEW! I love to hear what y'all think - Lauren xxx**


	9. Paybacks and Panics

**A/N: Enjoy everybody **

9. Paybacks and Panics

(BPOV)

Edward and I ran from the music room as fast as we possibly could manage. I have virtually no idea how I managed to stay upright the whole way down the stairs but somehow I did.

I heard a clink coming from the kitchen and I froze at the exact same time Edward did. I guess he heard it as well. We walked to the door frame entering the kitchen and stopped. Edward pushed me behind him and peeked round the corner.

He jumped back straight away.

"Alice and Emmett are in there." He whispered to me. "And my keys are on the counter."

"Ohhhh no way. Nope." I whispered back and tried to go back the way but he pulled me back to him.

"Just wait." He whispered.

He peeked his head back round.

"Alice is gone." He whispered.

"Do you think she and Emmett made a plan?" I asked.

"Mmmm… I have no idea."

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! So fantastic! Made of plastic! I'm a Barbie girl da da da da daa daaaaaa!" Emmett suddenly burst out from the kitchen.

Edward and I shared a wide eyed glance before we burst into a fit of giggles. We ended up slapping each other trying to tell the other to shut up.

Once we had sobered up, Edward peeked into the kitchen for the third time to find that Emmett was also gone, so we slowly snuck our way through the kitchen. Edward grabbed his keys and we made for the door.

We stepped outside and let out a sigh of relief.

"The house was scarily quiet there." Edward said to me.

"I agree, do you think they were maybe going to try and ambush us?" I wondered.

"Probably." A girly voice said from behind.

Edward and I spun round at the sound of Rosalie's voice. This can't be good.

"Uh, hey Rose." Edward said.

"Hey Eddie." Rosalie smiled. "And Bella."

"Hi." I answered her.

"Oh, by the way. We are going to ambush you." She smirked.

"What?" Edward asked in confusion.

All of a sudden two people leapt out of the bushes on either side of Edward and I - A small girl and a gigantic guy. Well, a person without a brain would know who they were.

Before I knew it I had been drenched in water. Like, absolutely and completely drenched from top to bottom – so was Edward. Fucking, freezing water. Ice cold.

"Oh my god." I breathed out.

"Holy-…" Edward also breathed out.

They all ran inside laughing their asses off – effectively leaving us stood there like a couple of idiots.

Realisation hit me within seconds. My dad is going to kill me.

"Oh no. My da…-" I paused. "Oh my god."

"Bella?" Edward said. "Are you alright?"

"We have to go. Now. Like, right now. Edward, we have to." I rushed out.

"Ehm, okay. Okay. We'll just… Here. Get in." Edward stuttered.

He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. He jogged round to the driver's side and as soon as he put the engine on, he turned the heater on full blast.

"I'm sorry they did that." He muttered.

"Edward, it's fine. It's not about that. Anyway, we deserved it." I gave a small smile remembering the moment that Alice got soaked.

"I guess."

There was silence for a few moments until we were on the highway.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Edward asked.

I racked my brain for something to say. Angry dad? Abusive dad? Drunk dad? Hurt Bella?

"Ehm, er, I have a curfew." I blurted.

"Oh."

We fell into an awkward silence on the way to my house. We were only about five minutes away so I thought I would take the chance to say a thanks.

"Edward, I had so much fun today. You wouldn't believe how long it's been since I've had a day like that. I just… thank you." I said in sincerity.

"I'll second that Bella. I had a brilliant day. So, thank _you._" Edward said with a smile.

I returned it.

You see, I have this calm composure on the outside but on the inside, I am totally freaking out.

Bella, whatever you do, just don't cry in front of him. Please, don't cry in front of him. Don't embarrass yourself.

Oh my god. The lights are still on in my house, which means my dad is awake. Oh no.

This isn't good. This is not good.

He's going to kill me.

"Bella?" Edward said. "Geez Bella, calm down."

"Hm? What?" I gasped out.

"You're shaking. What's wrong? Are you okay? Is something…?" Edward started firing questions in worry.

"I'm fine. I need to go – really need to go."

He had barely stopped the car when I jumped out and practically flew towards the house. I'm still soaking and I'm late. Yeah, he's not going to be happy.

I heard Edward's car still sitting there. He must be waiting to make sure I get in alright.

I got in the house and shut the door quietly praying to someone out there that my dad had fallen asleep.

"Bell…aa. Where you been?" I heard him slur from in the living room.

No such luck.

"Sorry I'm late dad. I, there was traffic." I told him as I walked in to the living room as he began standing up from the couch slowly.

"Why are, why are you… wet?" He asked.

"It was raining a while ago." I lied.

"Mm, I never heard rain." He slurred with a smirk.

"I have to check my email, if you'll excuse me dad." I said trying to make an exit.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was backed against the door frame. My head smacked off of it.

I whimpered as pain shot around the area I hit.

"Aw, did it hurt baby Bella?" He hissed at me.

I knew better than to answer him.

He had my lower arm in an iron grasp and I could swear there was no blood circulating down there right now.

That's gonna leave a line of bruises.

"You lucky girl. I'm too tired. Go away." He snapped as he stumbled backwards. I thought he was going to fall so I reached out to grab him before he could.

"Get th-the fuck off me. Stupid girl." He slurred at me before stumbling back to the couch.

I didn't even cry. I was too relieved to do so. He won't hurt me tonight.

I'm safe until tomorrow.

* * *

After I had showered and changed, I logged on to check my emails.

I had one unread message from an unknown address.

Watsonemma .uk

Miss Watson.

_**Bella,**_

_**Hello! Well, I decided I would email you instead because… well, you know how boys are. Anyway, I have decided that I will be changing you and Edward's routine. Now, I'm not sure what I'm going to change it to yet, but I will decide after I see your video. I was going to email Edward after school today but I thought I would wait until tonight and just email you because you are most likely a lot more sensible. **_

_**I hope you have had a lovely night. I will see you in class.**_

_**Miss Watson **_

Well, that was a brighten up subject for the night. I can't explain how happy I am that we don't have to do that 'Dirty Dancing' routine. Seriously, I can't imagine having to do that dance with Edward. It would be so embarrassing.

I decided to type a quick reply to Miss Watson hoping that she would still be awake. I need someone to cheer me up.

_**Miss Watson,**_

_**Hi! I'm glad you emailed me but you could have emailed Edward after school – I went to his today to film our video. It was a great afternoon. His brothers and sisters were filming and they decided it was a good idea to sneak up on us, so, we have no idea what they filmed and what they didn't film. I don't know whether to be worried or not, but they are editing it as well. I'm going to turn in, goodnight Miss Watson.**_

_**Bella **_

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and make sure all the lights were off. When I went back to my room I had another email from Miss Watson.

_**Bella,**_

_**Excellent! I'm very glad to hear you had a good day. That's an interesting way to carry out the assignment… most of the class will have set up a camera and basically written a script for it. I will be looking forward to seeing the video on Friday. I have a bunch of my senior assignments to mark so I must get going. Goodnight to you too, Bella. Sweet dreams.**_

_**Miss Watson **_

She's so lovely.

_**Miss Watson,**_

_**Good luck with that! Sweet dreams.**_

_**Bella **_

I sent the email and dived into my bed. I was knackered.

Adding to the long day in school and the afternoon at Edward's, was the fear leaving my body for the night. It has drained me.

Goodnight indeed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed everyone. I might update on 'Life is Hard but Death is Easy' tomorrow if I have time. Goodnight all – Lauren :* xxxx**


End file.
